Hey Listen !
by Zairos
Summary: Hey Link,what'd you do to make Navi so mad? Saria askes Link as they sit in the lost woods. maybe it was when I.... Hey, do you love to hate Navi? Then let's make fun of her together! a little malonxlink. set in OoT. slight Ooc.


Well everyone, I'm back! You're so lucky.

I'm bored and have been looking at some fan art on deviant.

Some of what I saw has helped inspire this fic. So read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own not Zelda. Nintendo does.

This fic is meant to be slightly Ooc.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII+IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a fine sunny day in kokiri forest.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, Link and Saria were running for their lives, and somewhere a skull kid danced with a creepy girl wearing butterfly wings.

"Quick! That way! " Saria screamed as she and Link ran through the village.

Link and Saria ducked under a large bush breathing hard and trying to calm their nerves.

" I think we lost her" Link gulped.

Saria peeked out from behind the bush, survaying their surroundings.

There were kokiri's working in gardens, swimming in the pond or just playing with their fairies as

The know-it-all Bros were walking around and telling everyone they were doing it wrong.

" Let's see." Saria mumbled. " We're about 30 yards from the lost woods."

" We should be able to make it there with out her seeing us."

Link replied, peeking out from the other side of the bush.

Saria looked at Link. " Let's make a run for it on the count of three." Saria held up three fingers. And began counting down. " Ready?" She asked.

Link swallowed hard.

"One"

Link began to count with her.

"Two"

Link crouched down, getting ready to jump.

"THREE!!!" They yelled together and sprang from the bush at a dead run, Knocking kokiri's down and sending their fairies flying into clumps of grass.

A kokiri girl ran to her fairy, gently picking her up. "Speak to me Zuni!!!"

The fairy's wings were crumpled like a piece of trash.

" I hurt... Bad "

The kokiri girl turned to yell at the pair who did this to her fairy, but blinked in surprise to find they were already gone.

Saria pushed back a branch in front of her as she ran, only to have it smack into Link behind.

"Oops Sorry! " She called behind her.

" Mrggmfh" Link replied.

"What? " Saria called, looking back.

" Pffffhht" Link spat out a mouthful of leaves. " I said I'm fine!"

" Oh, Okay."

They had made it into the lost forest safely, and when they came into a clearing skidded to a stop.

" I think we lost her." Saria puffed. " What'd you do to piss her off so bad? "

" Well..." Link looked away staring at some bugs crawling in the dirt. " It's a long story"

Saria walked over and sat down on a large tree stump and patted the place next to her. " We have some time, why don't you tell me about it? "

Link walked slowly next to her and plopped down.

" Well, it all began when..."

_It was getting dark, and looked like it was going to rain when Link reached Lon Lon ranch. _

_Malon came out and greeted him with a warm smile, taking Epona's reigns and inviting him inside for a hot meal and a bottle of milk. _

_Link happily agreed, helping Malon get Epona settled into the barn for the night. _

_Navi fluttered around watching as Link handed Malon an apple to feed to Epona._

_"Hey!" Navi fluttered closer._

_No one looked up._

_" Hey!" Navi called louder._

_Malon giggled as Epona's soft nose tickled her, searching for more apples._

_" HEY!!!" Navi cried, fluttering to close and bounced off of Link's head._

_" Are you okay? " Gasped malon _

_Navi shook her head " I'm fine, But there's something you should know " she said in a serious tone._

_" What is it Navi? " Link asked concerned_

_" Apples make Epona fart." Navi replied wisely. _

_Link groaned inwardly. " Umm...maybe we should go eat something?" _

_Malon nodded " Good idea"_

_::;Later that night;::_

_Link and malon gazed at the stars, the sky was clearing and the air was fresh and clean after a spring storm._

_Malon sighed happily, as Link took out his ocarina and began to play. _

_This went on very nicely for a while. _

_Later after link was finished, malon giggled softly._

_" You play very well, Fairy boy! "_

_"Really?!" Link blushed, " I just-"_

_Link stopped as he caught the look in Malon's eye._

_They leaned in closer as if in a spell...and.._

_" HEY LINK! " _

_They popped apart, startled._

_" Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" _

_Link jumped up trying to grab Navi " When I get my hands on you I'm-" _

_Suddenly, Link lost his balance and fell off the roof, into a pile of hay and scattering some very surprised cuccos._

_Malon looked over the side worried " Are you okay fairy boy?"_

_" Hrk...I'm fine.." Link mumbled before he passed out._

" That's it?! " Saria yelled. " That doesn't explain anything"

Link sat back and looked into the sky. " I know, there's more"

Saria raised an eyebrow.

Link shrugged. " I said it was an long story!"

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Please! Any ideas would help!


End file.
